


The Grimmification of Arkos

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, arkos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Set several years after Beacon and after marriage Jaune and Pyrrha wind up being abducted by White Fang extremists. Their scientists decided to experiment on Pyrrha with aims of using forbidden Grimmification science while Jaune is being interrogated. After the initial sucess of it Pyrrha is now permanently changed with her body becoming a Grimm humanoid hybrid with attributes of a DeathStalker.Fighting their way to escape they are met with Glynda Goodwitch who was sent there to scout the place for recon, aiding the two she helped them escaped to the protection of General Ironwood where means are explored to reverse Pyrrha's condition.Somewhere down the way she learns to shift back into a human at will from a form she likes to call 'Lust' kickstarting  kinky escapades with her husband when being in it as well as pulling Glynda Goodwitch in on the fun.





	The Grimmification of Arkos

 

**Grimm Arkos**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter One- Lusus Naturae Rebirth**

 

***********

**Part One**

“Huuaah! Huff huff….!” Jaune broke out panting when he regained consciousness. His eyes opened up to see he was strapped to a chair with wrists bound by restraints and armor removed from his body. All he had on him was a white tank top and a pair of jeans.

“What happened to me? Where am I? Last thing I remember was...was….” Jaune said to himself recalling the night White Fang infiltrators broke into their home leading to his wife Pyrrha and himself engaging them inside the house until they were lead out back where an entire battalion of over three dozen elite White Fang soldiers were waiting for them.

‘That’s right, these creeps snuck into our house, tried drugging us so they could take us away, but then the fight happened and I was knocked out right after Pyrrha. Oh god Pyrrha! Where is she?!’ Jaune thought in panic with alarm written all over his face. He frantically searched around the room seeing that his wife of several years was nowhere to be seen.

The door opened causing him to whip his focus that direction, he saw a pair of very thuggish White Fang bruisers walk in cracking their knuckles menacingly. Jaune would scoff if he were in the mood to be cocky, but he noticed his aura was also depleted and probably had been for a good while. Seeing as how he hadn’t regenerated it yet must’ve meant they injected him with something to disturb its flow , he was defenseless.

“Where’s Pyrrha? Where have you taken her? Tell me where my wife is!” He barked out only to receive a hard fist to the side of his face.

Graggck!

He received another one, this time from the other guy as they started their tandem pattern of slugging their fists into his head and kicking his stomach! Jaune said nothing, he wouldn’t even yell out in pain, as they went on like this for a good fifteen minutes. That’s when he heard the door opening again revealing a more authoritative voice calling the two thugs off.

“Alright that’s enough, don’t get carried away you two. We need this man alive and awake for the interrogation.” The third more composed party spoke having the two guards stand to the side.

‘Interrogation? What they could possib- Beacon. I’m a huntsman of the kingdom of Vale, they want information on Vale’s defenses or more likely Beacon’s Huntsmen listed. Things like that, right?’ Jaune thought as the third WF individual stood in front of him with his arms behind his back looking composed and analytical.

“You’re going to tell us everything we need to know about Beacon, Vale, the barrier wall, and how many full licensed huntsmen you have stationed and where they currently operate.” He explained in a firm unrelenting voice.

“Really? You didn’t kidnap me to learn our special casserole recipe? It’s really good and earned a blue ribbon at the Mistral Forest fair, ya know.” Jaune answered back with a cocky smug grin.

The third man, Faunus actually, wore a typical White Fang maks and uniform so Jaune wouldn’t see his face, but if he did he’d notice that he was not smiling.

“Funny guy.” He said before reeling his right arm back and whipping it across Jaune’s face in a hard smack! Despite feeling dizzy and sore Jaune wasn’t all that hurt, but then he heard the interrogator laughing darkly. “We will break you, sunshine. You can’t be as strong as you make yourself out to be, not after having us take you in and make you like this.”

He then drew in closer to where Jaune was tempted to headbutt him right then and there.

“Tell me, how does it feel like knowing it was your own fault you and your wife got captured. Isn’t a husband supposed to be the big protector of the family?” He taunted making Jaune really want bash his face in with his head. “Lemme tell you how this is gonna work, again, but now I’ll rephrase it. If you don’t give me answer I like….” He leaned back and held out a shock baton in his right hand lighting it up with a sparking discharge.

“....you’ll give a nice painful jolt. How about we get started, Mister Arc.” He began and time went by where the interrogator repeated the same questions about any of Beacon’s weaknesses in structure.

Jaune gave nothing but snide remarks and jokes about the man’s animal features, earning him a severe electric shock each and every time to the point that gentle streams smoke was literally coming out of his body.

Later…

“Gggrrgghh!” Jaune growled out through his clenched teeth when the interrogator jabbed the electrical prod into his chest again!

The man in the mask sighed disappointingly as he withdrew the sparking device from his body and set it down on a table. The other two guards were still present in the room waiting for a chance to ram their fists into the human again, but he held them off with a waiting gesture using his hands.

“We’ve been at this for a few hours already, sunshine. You’re gonna pass out any minute now, but I gotta admit; you have brass. You haven’t said a word to use about anything involving Vale or Beacon this entire time, but in the long run you’re just making things much more difficult than they need to be.” He stated matter-of-factly while crossing his arms.

What he heard next made him quirk an eyebrow underneath his mask; Jaune was laughing.

“You know what, this isn’t the first time I’ve been given such a fine and dandy treatment at the hands of psychos inside an interrogation room. Compared to before, this is pretty much amateur hour and you jerks don’t pack nearly as much bite as you do bark. So….” Jaune then raised his battered black eye wearing face up to meet him. “...you might be better off just killing me and getting it over with already. I have nothing to tell you except that if you don’t off me then I’m just gonna break out of here eventually and kill you myself, in a pretty painful way too. Just FYI.”

This time it was the interrogator’s turn to chuckle and he did so mirthfully.

“Tough talk, blondie. I’ll admit that’s a pretty good threat, but let’s see what your redhead warrior of a wife has to say about it after her ‘makeover’ at the hands of our scientists.”

This time Jaune felt his eyes go wide in alarm as the Interrogator and his two thugs exited the room leaving him along to ponder his ominous words.

‘W-what did he mean by that? What’s going to happen to Pyrrha?!’ Jaune thought feeling his heart racing in worry before finally succumbing to the brutality of the interrogation and passing out.

 

**Part Two**

 

Elsewhere in the hidden White Fang complex a pair of WF scientists walked into the operating room where the unconscious form of Pyrrha Arc lay naked and unmoving along a specialized operating table. From head to toe she was still, in a pseudo death-like state for the sake of a profoundly sensitive procedure that was about to befall her. Her hair was long and reaching her lower body, her breasts were the same firm and plump D cup size treats they had been for years now, and the unsuspecting frown on Pyrrha’s sleeping face didn’t do justice for what was to happen next.

“She’s a beauty, huh? Shame with what we’re about to do her though.” One scientist said as they washed their hands in the sink before putting on a pair of surgical gloves.

“It’s as High commander Taurus says after all. We’re to experiment this stolen Atlas tech on two well known hunters and see if this bioengineering science will aid us in the long run. Think about it; if we perfected this we can make anyone into a Faunus or even augment our own soldiers with Grimm body parts like armor making them damn near invincible. And these two huntsmen will be just the test subjects to make it a reality.” The other scientists explained as they approached the operating table with trays of surgical equipment.

Inside the room there came in a large containment chamber of Grimm organs and body parts being hauled in by a pair of White Fang grunts. The scientists gestured for them to bring it closer and once they did the picked out which ones to implant in the redheaded woman as per Adam’s request.

“Hmm, I’m thinking a scorpion would be rather fitting don’t you agree?” One said and the other nodded as they opened the chamber up and got to work.

*********

Hours passed by into the surgery and the two scientists carefully made incisions opening up Pyrrha’s torso to them. Using state of the art stasis tech courtesy of Atlas and WF experimental science the process of suspending an unconscious Pyrrha in the air and allowing them to attach Grimm organs was made easier for the two.

In came preserved Grimm organs with the tech allowing it to blend into her body and merge with her DNA, out came her human ones so more could be attached inside. All of it being done without Pyrrha being none the wiser.

‘In theory these could allow the girl, should she retain her mental sanity and human state of mind,to grow exponentially stronger than humanly possible. She was already considered a beast in combat when in her youth, plus there was the fact that it took nearly three dozen of our best men just to subdue her along with her husband. If she dies here then he’ll be next to experiment on, not that he wouldn’t be set for it anyway.’ One of the scientists thought to himself as he continued delicately attaching the organs to Pyrrha’s internal organ system.

Much to their awe they saw the Grimm organs attaching themselves to the girl’s tissue blending dark material with red and pink flesh followed by a glow of aura coursing through her veins.

‘Amazing.’ One scientist mentally remarked when his colleague spoke up.

“This woman was sought mainly because she’s a perfect genetic applicant for what we’re about to do. Otherwise we’d never bothered with her and her husband in the first place, there are many human huntresses and huntsmen out there to experiment on and Adam isn’t all that picky.” The second one explained as they finished up with implantation.

“Yeah, there’s also the Grimm serum to consider and how unpredictable its effects are. After that it’s just the tesla incubation where we jive up their bodies to accelerate the cells merging and further tissue growth.” The first one explained as they finished sewing Pyrrha back up before carrying her onto a mobile stretcher wheeling it to a strange looking chamber.

Placing her inside a vacant tube that was now filling up with amniotic yellow fluid Pyrrha’s body was submerged in the chamber floating upward facing them.

The first scientist brought out a syringe filled with a strange black and red substance oozing with malevolence.

“Essence of Grimm, huh? Appropriate name alright.” The other scientist said as her pulled up some breathing tubes to place into Pyrrha’s mouth while latching them on her. He placed other tubes into her body; one in her mouth, one inside her vagina, two onto her nipples, and the last one into her ass. The scientist struggled to keep down his erection at this project’s assignments. His partner flicked the tip of the syringe and aimed it down at Pyrrha’s body.

He poked and injected into Pyrrha’s sternum between her breasts injecting her body with some of the serum before moving on to the where the tubes connected her from. Injecting the ‘Essence of Grimm’ into each tube with attaching pathways into her sex organs the scientist emptied out the syringe contents before pulling back allowing his partner to remove the tubing before sealing the chamber’s casing door.

“This is where the real fun begins.” The scientist on the right said as he pulled on a nearby lever charging up a collection of tesla coils attached to mechanical ports connecting around the chamber.

!!

A fierce electrical current of green electricity surged around it awakening the occupant inside and thrusting her into a world of pain and foreign sensations as her body started transforming!

The scientists watched as Pyrrha sloshed around in agony within the glass science chamber screaming out through the liquid with bubbles flowing out her mouth in pain!

First her skin changed color darkening in hues crimson pink and looking glossy, then plates of armor dark colored armor started manifested over her body from around her neck to the bottom of her feet! She was looking more beastly despite remaining in human form, more or less, while transforming. Her red hair becoming darker and sleek in appearance. Her breasts housed their own soft body plates that were still softer layers of flesh despite being armor showed her nipples extending by half an inch with a second set of smaller ones sprouting underneath each one. Suddenly Pyrrha had two nipples on each breast with one set longer than the other.

It was a bizarre sight to behold but the scientists were still fascinated regardless. Pyrrha’s transformation continued with her face sporting a lower set of dark slit-like eyes on her cheeks with a pair of feelers forming around her jawline while her face hardened up in skin like armor. Her torso looked well fortified as the armor carapace resembled that of a Deathstalker, even down below her body the changes took place. With her exposed vaginal lips suddenly forming a layer of protective shells around her groin still making it appear that her pussy was exposed yet armored up. Her legs resembled her arms in there being layers of carapace covering them while allowing seams around the joints for movement, her feet mutated in large hoof like talons and Pyrrha held her stomach painfully as two extra arms sprouted from the sides of her ribcage! They grew to form and completely resembled large armored pincers snapping all around in the liquid surprising Pyrrha and horrifying her. The last part of the transformation finally came with a large scorpion-like tail sprouting from her lumbar region!

Pyrrha’s transformation as a Scorpion Grimm hybrid was complete, her eyes glossed over in darkness making officially look more monster than woman as she struck the glass wall of the container she was in shattering it!

!!

“Rrgggagaghhh!!” She roared after emerging from the chamber eyeing the scientists murderously while stomping her way forward.

The two Faunus in lab coats hurried back behind the operating table waiting for something to intervene, but Pyrrha continued stomping her way forth ready to gorify them!

(Whistling noises)

A sharp whistling sound halted her advance and resulted in the woman Grimm hybrid to stand down and lower her arms and tail.

“About time. What, were you waiting until the last moment to look like a hero?” One of the scientists said looking over to the interrogator who had a whistle in his hand.

“Something like that, be glad that you’re programming worked otherwise she would’ve blended you two like paste.” The interrogator said as he walked forward analyzing Pyrrha’s fearsome new features and smirking wickedly before turning around to face the scientists.

“What say we test out her combat abilities right away? I’ll have my guys bring a very special participant to the arena so they can engage in combat and we see how long he lasts.” He stated smiling deviously.

 

**********

**Part Three**

 

Getting dragged from his cell and still appearing battered, bruised, and beaten was led by a pair of armed WF guards into a small arena of the complex. His hands were in metal restraints and his aura had not yet returned due to the drug they injected into his system. Ahead of him he saw the same interrogator from earlier standing with his hands behind his back smiling smugly at him.

“Have a good sleep, sunshine?” He teased earning silence from Jaune before moving on. “Not feeling chatty I see. Well, it’s important you got your rest. You’re gonna need all that energy today because I’ve prepared something special for you. I think you’ll appreciate it so much you may even thank me.” He added as nodded to the guards to undo his restraints.

The metal shackles fell to the floor shortly after and Jaune was left there rubbing his wrists tenderly. He’d attack the interrogator with the intention of beating him to death if he wasn’t positive the guards behind him will shoot him in the back when he tries.

(Clang!)

A bloodstained Crocea Mors was then tossed at Jaune’s feet along with his old shield. Jaune looked up questionably to the Interrogator’s face, seeing him still smiling smugly, as he then tossed Pyrrha’s Sword Milo at him in Xiphos mode. The moment Jaune held it he was tempted to use it on the interrogator, but alas there were armed guards behind him aiming their guns ready just in case he did.

“Why did you give me both of them and the shield? It’s obvious you’re setting me up for a death battle, but if this is  your idea of more sick head games then I think you’re wasting your time, sunshine.” Jaune questioned and spat venomously at the interrogator before bending down to pick up the items.

“Awww you’re warming up to me.” He retorted. “And trust me, pal, you’re gonna need two swords for what you’re about to face. I guarantee it is nothing like you fought before.”

The gates on the other side of the arena slowly started rising up, the interrogator and the handful of guards nodded knowingly taking that as a cue to leave.

“Oh and by the way, you’re welcome. I don’t think she’ll be able to cook that casserole you like in her brand new makeover though.” He added finally and left the arena leaving Jaune wondering what he meant.

A bright light shone down on him from above blinding him as he stepped further in having both swords held readily in each hand while the shield slung over his back. Shielding himself from the light Jaune heard a faint yet sharp whistling sound in the background and failed to notice a presence in front of him when something was coming at him blindingly fast!

Wham!

He went flying and skidding across the ground after feeling something hit him with the force of an Atlesian Paladin!

“Oooh! Hoo….what hit me?” Jaune asked himself feeling winded from the blow. When he turned his head up to see what did his eyes went wide in panic and shock.

Ahead of him stood a monstrous Pyrrha-Deathstalker hybrid snapping her large lower set of pincer arms and hissing with her outer set of feelers lining her cheeks. Her multiple pitch black eyes glistened in the light as she lifelessly gazed at him.

“Pyrrha!? Oh god what did they do to you….?!” Jaune asked feeling despair as his now mutated wife slowly marched over to him.

Quickly getting up he held the swords ready, still hearing the whistle in the background, as she came charging at him with pincers and stinger lashing wildly about ready to strike him!

(Crashing noises)

Pyrrha’s stinger tail crashed into the spot Jaune was just a second ago when he tried to stab him. The blonde twenty-four year old huntsman dodged at just the last second, but that didn’t deter Pyrrha one bit. She quickly pulled her tail out of the small crater and came lashing at him with her pincer arms!

“Pyrrha!!” Jaune reached out while dodging and swaying her strikes while stepping back! “It’s me! Your husband for the past few years! Snap out of it!” He pleaded as she kept on swiping always narrowingly missing Jaune’s face and vital spots.

It was only when the whistle briefly ceased blowing that Pyrrha’s movements faltered slowly, Jaune noticed this then heard the Interrogator up in the nearest seat above speak out to him.

“It’s no use there, sunshine. Your lovely wife there is the first successful Grimm Hybrid product ever made. Her genetic structure was perfectly compatible in all fields we needed making her the ideal test subject to perform surgery and genetic modification on. Along with the added benefit of the Grimm serum for full symbiosis. I don’t think there’s anything left of the sweet woman you married inside that monster.” The man laughed after he explained.

Jaune was blazing with fury now after hearing what they had done to her, but as distressed as he was he knew what to do once the whistling starts back up. Grimm Pyrrha started moving again ant this time went on a more berserk offensive! She leapt through the air like a frog and plummeted down upon Jaune like raining death from above, all while having her pincers and stinger pointed out at him!

Another crashing shockwave followed as Jaune barrel rolled to the side narrowly missing getting struck. He was breathing raggedly as he felt his body give way to all the stress, he was still rather beaten up from the interrogation and his aura hadn’t kicked in yet. Any wound he’d get would be considered fatal if hit by her.

“Rrrraaaargghh!!” Pyrrha roared again and charged at Jaune with blinding speed sparking panic into him.

‘Damn it, if I’m going to do this gambit then I’m doing it now! I’ll free you Pyrrha, even if I have to die to make it happen!’ Jaune resolved inside his head, gripped Milo tightly and readily as Pyrrha came charging at him like a freight train!

‘Now!’

At the last Jaune duck rolled under Pyrrha’s outstretched pincer arm that tried taking off his head! He ducked underneath and rolled into a kneeling position shifting Milo into rifle mode, something the WF didn’t take into account when they handed it to him and aimed at the Interrogator blowing the whistle from afar.

“Uh-oh. That looks like a r-” Splat!! The sadistic Faunus man’s face blew apart when a well-placed shot zipped through both his head and the whistle he was blowing in halting Pyrrha’s commanded movement!

But not before the Grimm monster hybrid managed to hit Jaune with a backhand swipe of her other pincer arm sending him flying into a nearby wall!

“Ggraggkk!” Jaune let out in a breath full of blood after feeling the impact of the wall knock the air out of him.

“Grggaggh….J-Jaaauunnee….?” Pyrrha managed to gurgle out and blinked her eyes several times, her human set returning to regular color with irises visible, as she looked around still in a slightly feral daze wondering what was happening. She then saw her battered husband laying into a cratered wall coughing out blood, her instincts and memories came back in and Pyrrha rushed towards him with not a hint of malice in her body.

“Jjjjaaauunee!” She gurgled out unable to speak with more diction.

“P-Pyrrha? Is….that really you in control now?” Jaune weakly let out while dazedly looking at the growing form of his monstrous wife sliding to a halt in front of him.  

Grimm Pyrrha took a moment to soak in the mangled state of her husband and felt tears well up in both her sets of eyes right before pulling him out and up on his feet.

“Mmee! Fight!! Run away! Together, Jaune!” She gurgled out as her human set of arms held him close to her side.

“Pyrrha….” Jaune sighed peacefully happy that his wife returned to him, one way or another, and nodded readily before grabbing their weapons from the floor.

The gates opened up revealing a legion of a dozen White Fang troops armed with blades and rifles at the pair. Pyrrha nodded then rushed forward at high speed signaling them to fire upon her!

Her body grew thicker plates of bone white armor all over her body protecting her while her large pincer set of arms shielded her face! Jaune knelt back and shifted Milo into rifle form again aiming and taking shots at the soldiers shooting them down one by one as Grimm Pyrrha crashed into a handful of them knocking the hapless grunts into the air!

Jaune quickly got to his feet and staggered over to his wife engaging the plethora of troops attempting to fight her!

“Ggrraggggh!!” Pyrrha gurgled out with face expressing pure rage! She swatted White Fang soldiers around with ease knocking them into the stands and into walls! She bisected a few of them when her pincers snatched them in her grasp, she punctured a row of them using her scorpion tail then flung the dead grunts at other ones easily wreaking havoc on her attackers without taking damage.

Jaune was mildly afraid she would succumb to her more bestial impulses and go berserk again, but thankfully that wasn’t the case. Once he got close enough he noticed Pyrrha saw him and calmed down lowering her pincers and looking around seeing all the carnage she made.

“I-I...did this…? Me…? So bloodthirsty…” She gurgled feeling her tear ducts leak out until Jaune pulled her into a full-on hug soothing her emotional state.

Pyrrha hummed pleasantly as she quickly felt relaxed and had both sets of arms, including the tail, wrap around her husband lovingly.

‘This is super weird honestly, but I don’t mind it. Not as long as I have her back with me. Sure is slimy though.’ Jaune thought feeling Pyrrha’s anthropomorphic face lean in for a kiss. Jaune was a bit hesitant but instead he bucked up and leaned forward capturing her slimy lips and feeling her feelers tickle his cheeks.

“Mmmmnngh!” Pyrrha mewled within her gurgling voice as she crept her more human set of hands around his neck deepening the kiss.

Jaune was feeling very strange with this new take of showing love in her mutated form, but he cared about Pyrrha more than anything else in the world. The feelers sure did tickle him though.

“Mmuuah…!” Pyrrha breathed out when withdrawing from her glossy lip-lock with her husband. Jaune looked dazed and smiled peacefully as his face was coated in a bit of slime courtesy of her new skin. Nodding back to her they quickly resumed focus on their escape and made their way into the complex and out of the arena.

“Nearly home free now,honey. Just have to hope we don’t run into anymore of them when we get outside.” Jaune stated as he and Pyrrha, still in her mutated form, rushed through the halls of the White Fang building.

Alarms had been going off and most of the occupants had been at on missions leaving only the skeleton crew of the scientists and those guards they just slaughtered being the only ones here. Jaune doubted anyone else would want to try containing a nigh-unstoppable scorpion girl.

A smile dawned on Jaune’s face when they saw a large shutter gate. He turned to Pyrrha nodding readily before she charged through at ramming speed bashing her armored form against the thick metal wall!

**********

Outside the shutter popped apart leading to it falling down and creating a shockwave full of dust!

Pyrrha and Jaune walked all over it when arriving into the fresh scenery of the forest where they came upon the very unexpected sight of a Beacon Huntress they know quite well back from their school days.

“M-Miss Goodwitch?!” Jaune exclaimed completely surprised as the famous combat instructor of Beacon stood there waiting with arms crossed and wand held ready in her hand.

Glynda looked completely surprised when she came out here on a scouting mission only to find the kidnapped Jaune Arc standing next to a Grimm themed mutant girl that seemed familiar.

“M-Mister Arc?! I had not expected to see you here with…” Glynda began feeling at a loss for words when turning her attention to the hybrid person next to him. Readying herself in a fighting stance Glynda aimed her wand at the creature causing it to prowl readily in a striking pose!

“W-wait! Miss Goodwitch!! This is Pyrrha!” Jaune yelled out as he got between them.

The look of surprise stretching Glynda’s eyes was immense and the brief moment she took to look at the scorpion girl she realized it resembled Pyrrha Nikos; a former and most prestigious student of hers.

“Explain quickly, Jaune.” Glynda warned keeping her eyes on her after lowering her wand. When she did the Grimm hybrid Pyrrha relaxed her stance and stood back up shakily before nursing her head.

“These White Fang scientists did some genetic surgery on her using Grimm DNA turning my wife into this form you see right here. I-I don’t know how to really explain the rest, but….Pyrrha?” Jaune trailed off in his explanation when he saw the anthropomorphic scorpion girl stagger woozily before falling down into a heap.

“Pyrrha!” Jaune was immediately at her side cradling her now unconscious form when, much to his surprise, shifted back into a perfectly human one.

!

Pyrrha’s red hair was back, her organic carapace was gone, dissipated along with everything else including the extra set of pincer arms as well as her tail!

This sight amazed and shocked Glynda, providing her with more questions than answers at this point. She hovered over Jaune cradling Pyrrha’s sleeping form until she brought her scroll out to radio for immediate extraction. Glynda then leaned over to Jaune and put a hand on his shoulder giving him a sympathetic look.

“Don’t worry, I just radioed for pickup. They’ll be here very soon, after that we’ll do all we can for her and see if there’s some way to reverse this.” She said soothingly as Jaune nodded. “Right now however we need to put some distance between ourselves and this base before more of them show up. After we get back to Vale I’ll have Ironwood and his scientists examine what’s going on with her, now hurry along, Mister Arc.”

“Got it. Let’s go.” Jaune grunted in agreement and picked up Pyrrha bridal style before making haste with Glynda Goodwitch towards a certain rendezvous point within the forest.

Jaune looked down at his sleeping wife with a frown of worry just before leaning in to kiss her forehead.

‘Don’t worry, honey, we’ll find out if we can fix what they did to you. You’re gonna be alright.’ He thought as Glynda looked to her side at him.

*********

 

Eventually, Glynda and the other two hopped aboard a Bullhead and left the shrouded greenery of the jungle they had been in. Pyrrha was moved to a stretcher where an IV and resuscitation tube was given to her, Jaune held her hand tightly within his own the entire time they flew.

Afterwards they wound up at one of  Atlas’s science centers where a group of doctors ran their tests on Pyrrha’s body after she had awoke. They took tissue samples, blood samples, and anything else that could give them a clear idea on how to reverse it. So far nothing came to mind, this was a first-time genetic anomaly no scientist has ever encountered. Over time Pyrrha had discovered that despite being in human form she wasn’t truly human herself, in actuality she could shift between her human shape to two different variants of her monster form.

The scientists, along with herself, dubbed one of them ‘Battle form’ and the other ‘Naked form’. In her Battle form her body self-produced adrenaline and increased her speed and strength tenfold. It came with the added benefit of growing extremely durable and lightweight armor plates resembling a Deathstalker carapace making her specialized for combat. Her other form; ‘Naked Form’ secretly had another name in her mind since, unknown to all but herself, it secreted arousal inducing pheromones that affected primarily her and whoever she got intimate with. Fortunately, she kept it from airing around the scientists, but she did have in mind to use it on Jaune later on. Overall they had no known way to undo the procedure that had been done to her. Instead of feeling despair or growing bored with waiting Pyrrha had another idea in mind to better put this bizarre new form to use.

**********

“Alright, Misses Arc. Go!” Glynda called out waving her hand down in one swipe signaling Pyrrha in her battle form to charge right at her husband.

“Here I come, jaune!” She gurgled in her full voice and armored form. She came at him like a rocket blast at Jaune, who was currently wearing a clean set of clothing with Atlesian armor strapped to his chest and arms holding his sword ready.

!

Jaune dodged easily and engaged her pincer bladed arms with his sword! The two clashed crossing blades with Pyrrha being on the defensive as Jaune’s strikes became more accurate, eventually, her stinger tail came out with its soft nub end and pushed into Jaune’s chest with the force of a battering ram causing him to slide across the ground a few feet.

“That’s enough.” Glynda announced as the two nodded with Jaune putting away his sword and Pyrrha shifting back into her human self-wearing a crimson skintight bodysuit. The blonde teacher walked over to them in a clack of heels clapping her hands softly while looking on in proud appraisal of the two.

“I must say you’ve adapted to your form very quickly, Misses Arc. I don’t know why I’m surprised, you have been a fast learner.” Glynda commented as Pyrrha nodded respectfully.

“Thank you, Glynda. If it’s one thing I can put to good use with this ‘condition’ it’s putting it to battle. I’d still like to fully rid of it, but for now I’ll suffice. As long as I have my husband here with me.” Pyrrha replied taking Jaune’s right hand into one of hers clutching it fondly.

Glynda smiled at seeing this, it was one thing for Pyrrha to be fully cognisant in her new forms, but another for Jaune to love her so unconditionally when she’s in it. That was true love right there and Glynda envied it between them. Secretly there was also a strange stir in her loins as of late, or rather whenever Pyrrha entered her ‘naked’ form. There was always some air or sensation in the air that made Glynda Goodwitch incredibly horny around the happy couple. Sometimes it took all her willpower just to keep herself from stripping down and begging them to fuck her, a thought she was most ashamed of. Regardless, the entire time they stayed here training Glynda grew closer to the two and became something akin to a family friend or confidant. She hoped that whenever they finished testing the feeling in her body went away, but she was still glad Pyrrha had her state of mind back.

“Yeah, what she said. We just haven’t figured out what to do her other form just yet. Total thanks to Ironwood and Ozpin for letting us stay here.” Jaune added earning a respectful nod from Glynda.

“It’s the least we can do for you two. It’s getting late now, I suppose you two will be heading to the bathhouse to rinse up? I know Misses Arc may not need a bathing ritual considering her condition keeping her ‘clean’, but I do smell a bit of sweat from you Jaune.”

“Heh heh, guess you’re right.” Jaune admitted rubbing the back of his neck when Pyrrha pulled herself onto his right arm lovingly.

“Shall we go then, honey?” Pyrrha giggled wrapping her arms snugly around him. They started walking away as Glynda looked on with a fixated gaze as a strange overwhelming sensation was gnawing at her.

Biting down her lip she bucked her thighs together hoping that whatever it was will subside.

********

Arriving inside the bathhouse Pyrrha quickly stripped out of her bodysuit and stood before her husband naked as the day she was born. Jaune blushed heavily with a satisfied smile while also stripping himself of clothing, it was only when he did Pyrrha shifted into her more ‘naked’ scorpion form right before his eyes.

“Whoa….” Jaune let out while he was kicking off his pants. The sight of a fully-in-control Pyrrha in her Grimm Scorpion form drew his attention.

She was in ‘Naked’ mode where there was no armor and her skin wasn’t hardened. If anything it was softer and lubricated entirely by her skin’s slimy secretions. Her dual sets of nipples bounced and twitched on her soft breastplates, her vaginal area was perfectly visible in all its crimson-skinned glory looking moist. Her stinger tail was in its ‘nub’ alternative, Jaune and Pyrrha both thought of ways to use that in the bedroom. Pyrrha herself was entirely control of her animalistic side with her main set of eyes glistening in green irises as she stared down her husband.

“Jaune.” She gurgled out in a seductive tone as she approached her loving husband with sashaying hips. Despite her mutated form Jaune still found himself entirely vexed by her.

She closed her main set of human arms around his shoulders and her tail gently around his lower back side pulling him into a kiss. Jaune’s lips pressed forward into her slick succulent lips while feeling her feelers join in on the action by curling along his cheeks affectionately. It was freaky to be sure, but Jaune loved Pyrrha just that much.

“Mmmnnhh!! Jaune….!” Pyrrha gurgled in a more fuller voice between kisses. Her tongue had been longer and reached deep inside of Jaune’s mouth as it swirled around inside sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.

Her lower set of pincer arms then carefully snipped away the remaining shred of clothing still covering his crotch leading to his erection popping out. Pyrrha then broke off from his lips with a satisfying smack of tastiness when she looked down at his lengthy erection.

“Pyrrha...huff huff...why do I feel so....excited? More so than usual?” Jaune asked feeling different; more sensitive, horny, and just full on ready to fuck anything or anyone near him. He heard Pyrrha giggle in her gurgling voice.

“It’s my body, Jaune. This form is bare and essentially naked allowing it to air some rather heavy pheromones to whoever I’m with. You’ve been spritzed with my personal aphrodisiac, honey.” Pyrrha revealed tapping his nose with her finger.

Jaune nodded and chuckled as he held his wife close feeling his hands all over her spongy slick backside.

“I think a better name for it would be ‘Lust form’ then, right? Certainly fits.” He said feeling more sensitive and ready to fuck by the minute.

“It’s perfect, but just so you know the pheromones affect me too. Right now I’m extremely horny and in dire need of you, Jaune. Is it still possible to make love to me while I’m like this?”

Jaune nodded without hesitation. “Of course, Pyrrha. You could look like anything or anyone else and I’ll still love you. This body is strange sure, but nothing would stop me from treating my wife right.”

Pyrrha felt both sets of eyes water as she sniffed in tears feeling her heart swell up in her chest.

“I love you, Jaune!” She gurgled out in her cute voice pulling him in close to where he felt both sets of nipples prodding his chest.

“I love you too, babe.” Jaune answered back feeling her lips suck his into a loving tongue filled kiss while her feelers grazed and scuttled along his cheeks affectionately.

Pyrrha’s tail wrapped around his body as they made out for several minutes, they knew they couldn’t have much time in here for a full on romp so they settled on a quickie and a shower instead.

Pyrrha pulled back off of Jaune’s slick coated lips and release more pheromones driving him crazy with lust. Positioning herself to lay on her back Pyrrha spread her legs wide apart showing him her glistening spongy skinned pussy ready to plowing. Jaune moved from his spot and hovered over her ready to take her in the missionary position. Pyrrha’s spongy lubricant secreting skin felt too good for his senses considering his pheromone induced state, yet Jaune hung in there and guided his eleven-inch erectile cock to the moist surface of her vulva. Holding his arms around the back of her neck and through her silky dark hair Jaune pushed the head in slipping more than a couple of inches into her quirm making Pyrrha writhe pleasurably underneath him. Her tail came around and coiled around his backside just as her legs wrapped around his buttocks pulling him in completely!

“Aaaagghh!! Oohh Jaune!” Pyrrha gurgled out after tilting her head back wailing in pleasure.

Jaune was in a similar state as he bucked himself firmly against her slippery waist and started bucking his body back and forth against Pyrrha’s form! His dick blurred in and out of her surprisingly tight snatch making Pyrrha feel more than ten inches of her husband’s meat stretch out her cunt. Her human hands wrapped around his shoulder sides and her tail hung tightly against his body as it slammed on into her pussy in a rampant filling pace!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!!

“Ooohh!! Pyrrha! Your skin, your entire body is driving me crazy just by touching it!” Jaune wailed out in ecstasy just before Pyrrha pulled his head down onto her lips again swallowing his tongue. They made out passionately while Jaune continue pumping his dick straight into her lubricated folds! Her equally slimy legs wrapped tighter around his back making him believe that if she were to cum he’d lose it hundredfold inside her. Pyrrha’s body felt just that intoxicating and blissful.

They went on like this for fifteen more minutes when Jaune felt Pyrrha’s vaginal walls begin to squirt and constrict his plowing meat making him begin to come like a firehose! Curling his body along her mutated form Jaune moaned loudly within Pyrrha’s mouth as his hips bucked wildly and repeatedly into her body as he started cumming!

Pyrrha broke off from his lips leading to her wailing out in pleasure once she felt the liquid warmth of her husband’s sperm flood into her being. Her womb splashed with the creamy white substance while she, in turn, came frenziedly on his cock! With the pheromones driving their sex drives and sensitivities up the orgasmic bliss they shared together had been intense, almost to the point of passing out right there on the bench of the Atlas Bathhouse!

Eventually they together came down from their high leaving Pyrrha to pant raggedly before reverting to her human form. Her skin dissipated back to normal human skin with the extra sets of limbs and eyes shrinking away as her hair color turned back to red. Jaune was on top of her breathing raggedly as well while thick dribbles of sperm spilled out of her freshly fucked cunt. Her legs kept themselves locked around his body.

As they recovered and planned to exit out to go home and celebrate the conclusion to today’s testing Pyrrha turned her head in the direction of Glynda Goodwitch standing outside and smelled a particular odor from her that made her smile in perverse delight.

“Jaune, I think we should someone special to our celebration tonight, and make it even more special.” Pyrrha declared earning a questioning look from him.

********

‘What’s taking them so long in there? Last I recall we were supposed to travel by Bullhead together back to Vale.’ Glynda thought in mild frustration while tapping her heels.

In a few more seconds she saw both Pyrrha and Jaune walking out of the bathhouse stall doors wearing their outfits in a disheveled fashion making Glynda suspect they had some rather ‘intimate’ fun in there instead of just showering. It was when she saw Pyrrha’s smiling face gaze in her direction knowingly that she the same bizarre effect from earlier return making her nether region moist.

“Glynda, you’ve been our friend and closest ally ever since the escape from the facility. Me and my husband here would like you to come with us to the celebration back in our house.” Pyrrha offered smiling widely at a now flustered Glynda.

Normally she would decline since she always has work to do, but the strong feelings of pheromone induced arousal was making her antsy and ready to try anything in order to relieve it. What she didn’t know was that Pyrrha knew that and planned to remedy it.

“Very well, if you insist. I shall join you in honor of your celebration of the completed testing.” Glynda sighed and smiled as another shudder of sensitive stimulation shot through her body making it harder to stand. She made a good job at hiding it from the two despite them knowing full well what was causing it.

“Great, let’s go then, shall we?” Jaune chimed with a welcome grin plastered on his face.

***********

And so they went, the trio packed up their things in duffle bags and boarded a Bullhead on their way to Pyrrha and Jaune’s newly refurbished house somewhere in the Valean fields. Once entering inside Glynda put her bag down and turned to see the knowing faces of both Pyrrha and Jaune as another wave of surprise crippling arousal surged through her body!

‘Wha…? What is this feeling? It’s been happening to me so often lately?’ She asked wrapping her arms around her shoulders while crumbling to her knees gnashing her thighs over soaked silk stockings. Her willpower against it was quickly overwhelmed and Glynda found that her naughty side surged forth, she looked to both Jaune and Pyrrha with lust filled bedroom eyes as she started stripping her clothing starting with her corset.

!

Out bounced her firm plump D cup breasts making Jaune sputter out in arousal as he saw his teacher expose herself to them. Pyrrha just smiled and looked on knowingly when Glynda spoke up again with a purring voice.

“I know your body, namely your other form, has literally been driving me crazy with lust induced feelings every time you changed into it. I think you know that, Misses Arc. So I say this; let’s adjourn this to the bedroom of yours, shall we you two?” Glynda proposed looking at Jaune then to Pyrrha while fingering the collarbone of her neck seductively.

“Glad to, by the way It’s my pheromones, Miss Goodwitch. They’ve been coming from my body in the ‘Naked’ form which me and my husband changed to ‘Lust’. It’s rather fitting because of the pheromone-laced air it exudes as well as the natural lubricant my skin secretes.” Pyrrha revealed stripping out of her skinsuit and transforming into her Lust form. Once again Glynda and Jaune both felt the wave of pheromones exciting their more primal sexual instincts.

Jaune started stripping out of his clothing causing Glynda to blush at seeing his handsome muscular physique out in the open, she grew hornier by the second when she then saw his lengthy eleven-inch erection flopping out exciting both women.

He reached out along with Pyrrha and took each of Glynda’s hands to lead her upstairs to their bed.

*********

“Hhhhmmnn! Mmuaahh!! Oohhh!” Glynda moaned out loud as her completely naked body kneeling between Jaune and Pyrrha in her lust form.

The mutated warrior only had her tail out with only a very soft phallic nub rather than a stinger, her pincer arms were nowhere to be seen. In the time Pyrrha learned some mastery over her transformation she also controlled which limbs she could manifest at will. Right now she was growing wetter with her spongy skin secreting more aphrodisiac lubricant driving the three of them crazy with lust. She watched as Jaune held Glynda from behind with hands around her waist and his lips succulently pulling onto hers with tongues sliding over each other.

The elder teacher of combat class had her glasses off and her hair undone as she rubbed her buttocks along Jaune’s fully erect length while grinding herself on Pyrrha’s right thigh. The Lust form wearing champion kneaded her breasts into each of her hands while also kissing up Glynda’s neck making her mewl inside her husband’s mouth. This was all just simple foreplay to get things going and Pyrrha found herself enjoying the sight of Glynda melting to their combined touch.

‘Oooohhh! I can’t stand it anymore! I need something in me!’ Glynda’s lust-addled mind screamed as she pulled of Pyrrha's leg and out of Jaune’s mouth. Grabbing the latter by the shoulders and pinning him down to lie on his back Glynda straddled his waist forcefully and lowered her oozing snatch over his lengthy member. Pyrrha smiled knowingly and moved her tail around an unsuspecting Glynda’s behind.

Schlup! Glynda pushed herself onto Jaune’s cock having the entire thing impale her through her pussy all the way to her cervix creating a profound blissful vibe of ecstasy coursing through her body. She came once just after sliding herself on it.

“Ooohh hooo!! Yes! Yes! It has been far too long!” glynda howled craning her head back with her mouth wide open in unbridled bliss. She wasted no time in riding herself on it rolling her hips like a bucking bronco making Jaune pant underneath her as he held onto her hips!

Glynda had planted her hands onto his chest steadying herself as she feverishly slapped her body down onto his dick taking him all the way inside with each and every thrust! She then felt ‘something’ prod the opening between her buttcheeks causing her to turn and see Pyrrha sliding her tail nub closer to her anus with Glynda stretching her eyes in a slight panic as it plunged in!

“Aaaggghh!!!Mmnnnggh!” She hollered out when Pyrrha plopped the soft phallic end into her anus plunging it back and forth in synchronous tandem with Jaune’s cock plowing in and out of her pussy!

Pyrrha craned her head back moaning pervasively as she felt Glynda’s buttcheeks clench around her tail end making her feel every bit of stimulation. Pyrrha then stood on her ‘feet’ around Glynda’s ankles steadying her hands around the teacher’s chest feeling her tits while her tail end pumped into her buttocks at a tantric pace making Glynda mewl hoarsely with drool slipping off her lips! Between the lengthy near foot-long erection of Jaune ramming into her depths and Pyrrha tail fucking her ass in tandem Glynda felt overwhelmed and wanting more.

Pat!Smack!Pat!Smack!Pat!Smack!Pat!Smack!Smack!Smack!

This carried on for roughly forty-five more minutes when Glynda’s sweaty sticky body started undulating wildly between them cumming! Jaune winced when he felt her vaginal muscles squeeze down on his girth in hard pulses pushing him to buck his hips upward into the teacher’s cunt and let out a nice rich payload of thick cum into her womb! Glynda was going crazy with lust and pleasure, she came at the exact same time and felt her ass muscles clench down on Pyrrha’s nub making the monster scorpion gurgle out in pleasure as the teacher rode out her climax!

“Huuaahh…! Aaahh….” Glynda mewled out with a dazed and utterly satisfied face before plopping off to the side for a brief respite. Sperm oozed out of her cunt with her anus noticeably stretched agape courtesy of Pyrrha.

The now very horny redheaded monster girl felt extremely turned on by seeing it and looked to her husband to see he was still rearing to go with his erection building back up in solidity. Jaune’s aura pools helped in his stamina recovery immensely and quite often he would take Pyrrha repeatedly in the backroom for hours upon hours on end.

“Jaune.” Pyrrha gurgled out seductively causing him to focus his attention on her prone form with her wiggling her buttocks at him. She was still in Lust form and her skin was still slick with lubricant aphrodisiac making every orifice and her nipples spongy and moist. Her buttocks included, it was fortunate that her tail wasn’t in the way, if anything the long thing was reaching over to him pulling him closer.

Jaune chuckled at that and waddled on his knees over to Pyrrha’s wiggling backside gripping his cock and guiding it into her sopping tight pucker hole of an anus. Feeling the head of his member nudge into her ring Jaune pushed on in encasing his phallus inside of monster Pyrrha’s anal cavity!

“Mmmuuaahh!!” Pyrrha squealed out arching her back once she felt her husband stretch out her ass using his dick. He knew she loved anal a lot, and with the enhanced air of pheromones making their bodies sensitive the effect would only be intensified.

Pyrrha’s tail wrapped around Jaune’s back pulling him closer and allowing more of his meat to plunge further inside her ass! Jaune reached forward grabbing her breasts from underneath as he started slamming his waist against her buttocks!

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Jaune hammered his hips into her butt plunging his length all the way deep making her Pyrrha shudder in growing excitement. Glynda got up after regaining consciousness and stealthily made her way over behind Jaune’s pouncing form surprising him when feeling her hands around his shoulders. She pulled him up by the chest feeling around his chest and pinching his nipples while he continued ramming his length straight into Pyrrha’s ass, Glynda cupped his head to meet hers in a tongue swathing lip-lock making out while still sodomizing his monster formed wife.

Nearly an hour more passed when Pyrrha started bucking wildly along the bed after feeling enough orgasmic bliss wave through her system. Pyrrha gurgled out orgasmically as she arched her back and felt her ass clench tightly around her husband’s length causing him to start cumming inside her anus!

“Rrraggghhh!!” She bellowed out in her own voice sounding through gurgles, her spongy vaginal folds started convulsing in wild sporadic pulses cumming like a fountain and squirting noticeably all over the bed!

Glynda and Jaune noticed it causing them to smirk, it seems Pyrrha’s form was a mad squirter. Jaune slumped his shoulders feeling relaxed after letting loose that deluge of cum into his monster wife’s anal cavity. Jaune pulled out and laid on top of Pyrrha after she turned herself face up landing on her slick spongy body making out with her. Pyrrha hummed in delight as she felt her husband’s tongue worked into her mouth while her cheek stationed feelers scuttered along his jaw. She still had lips of course, but like a sexy monster girl she was all woman in all the right places.

Glynda smiled as she crept over their forms to invite herself into their oral make out session resulting in a threeway exchange of lips, tongues, and feelers. It was a delicious sloppy mess that Jaune and Pyrrha treated her too, one sucked on her tongue and the other worked theirs over her lips.

Eventually, the three felt one final round was ready between them and thus changed positions to form a unique one where Jaune started fucking Glynda’s ass whilst Pyrrha worked her tail nub into her pussy fucking her in her own way. Glynda was a panting moaning mess with her body jiggling between them! Pyrrha had pressed herself up close to her former teacher and made out with her erotically while also pressing her dual-nippled set of slimy breasts up against Glynda’s large humane shaped tits! Squeezing nipple to nipple while the teacher’s left thigh rubbed up between Pyrrha’s nether region!

Her tail slithered and plunged the round phallic repeatedly into Glynda’s sopping cum filled cunt while her ass was being pounded by the husband! It was a triage of intimate hardcore sex that filled the room with noise for thirty-five minutes and ending with the three of them moaning and grunting in a final symphony of wailing moans once they succumbed to their orgasms!

The end result was the three of them laying naked together on the soaked mess of a bed with Pyrrha reverting back to her human form spooning her husband. All three of them passed out succumbing to blissful slumber whereas Jaune was still awake for only a little while with a thought running through his head before passing as well.

************

**Part Four**

 

“Okay, Jaune. Are you ready for practice? I can tell you’re getting pretty strong when being to able to push me back in my battle form.” Pyrrha asked cheerfully as she stepped into the grassy arena of their outside training space wearing her specialized bodysuit.

“Just a second, Pyr. I’ve...got something to show you first.” Jaune answered back earning a quirked eyebrow of curiosity from Pyrrha as he started pulling up his shirt revealing a collection of surgery scars.

Pyrrha’s eyes went wide in surprise when she saw them and looked to her husband questioningly when he spoke again.

“Remember that ‘training trip’ I took about a week ago? Well, I didn’t want you to feel alone in your condition, so far we still haven’t found a method to undo it so I decided that if it were for the long run you’d have your husband there with you….with the same state.” Jaune explained confusing Pyrrha until he shut his eyes focusing his strength.

!

He started transforming into a taller form with short spikes protruding from his back in a line as large white wings bustled out of his shoulder blades. His face morphed into something of a horse like shape with short white fur growing over his body. His blonde hair remained the same except in a bit of a smaller tuft on his head, his bare feet changed into hoofs as his legs became hind, only his pants remained on as Jaune completed his transformation into a Grimm horse hybrid similar to herself.

“Jaune….! Wha…? How…?” Pyrrha uttered feeling lost yet in awe of her husband’s majestic form when she noticed which Grimm he apparently took after. ‘A Griffon, he took on the Grimm physiology of a Griffon when he made himself...like me.’ She pieced together as Jaune looked proudly at her with long arms crossed.

Pyrrha found herself a flutter with arousal and thought to herself one particular thought.

‘I can’t wait to see what his Lust form looks and feels like.’

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued…?

AN: This has been for Solvolis.Thanks for reading and don't forget to support me. Cheers.


End file.
